My Life Has Never Been Boring Since
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Just A One Shot I Wrote About The Amzingly Hot Captain Jack Sparrow.   Jack Sparrow/OC


_A warm, red-orange glow was cast over the deep blue ocean as the sun set in the west. I wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand before returning to the ship, tightening ropes and making sure the sails were secure. The crew were in the gallery, eating and talking so loudly that even I could hear them but I didn't want to. I was content with working, my bottle of rum tucked in my belt. It gave me time to think and I didn't have to be across from Elizabeth and Will. All the longing looks made me sick to the stomach. _

_What was the point of love? Why would you want to fall in love with another person who could so easily hurt you? That's why I loved the ocean. She can be fierce and she can be gentle but she was unpredictable. That's what drew me to her. I loved how I didn't know what she was going to do. It gave me the feeling of absolute freedom which was the one thing I craved most. As a young girl, I grew up in port royal with a mother and father who always wanted me to marry someone boring and stuffy. Someone who was predictable. I knew in my heart of hearts that boring days were not for me. I wanted to be able to think freely, say what I feel and do whatever I wanted when I wanted to do it. Okay, so I might have a few little rules while on the ship but still, I was free as a bird here. _

_As for the predictable life, trust me to fall in love with a man who was annoying and as unpredictable as the sea herself. Sadly, the man was my Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, known for running away but still could handle a sword well. He was everything I craved before. Handsome, strangely compassionate, he understood me and didn't control me. He understood my need to be free. He saved me from my boring life. _

_He had walked into the bar, the one I preformed in every night, bold as brass but was strangely respected too. When I finished my performance, I ordered a bottle of rum then drank straight from the bottle which earned an amused look from the pirate. That's how it started. We talked and got to know each other a little bit. When it was time to leave though, that's when trouble came. A man who worked for my father had seen us and threatened to tell him so without a second thought, I took Jack's sword and slashed it across his throat. It surprised me greatly that I didn't mind killing someone. Jack helped me though, giving me a place on his crew. _

_At first the men didn't like the fact that I was a girl and off bounds, as Jack so lovely put it. After a few weeks though, I had made my place there and it's been home since. That was 10 years ago though, leaving at the age of 16. The last time we made port in Port Royal, I had asked about my parents. I could get away with it since the salt water of the ocean and the sun had turned my once dark brown hair lighter and brought out my natural red highlights. I had also gotten much taller, standing at 5ft 8in. I had also gotten thinner due to the strict diet so my curves showed more. I found out that they died a year after I left and I was rumoured to have been disowned and sent abroad to live with other relatives meaning I wouldn't be found out. _

_I took a swig from my bottle as I leaned against the railing after I finished my inspection. The amber liquid tasted sweet on my taste buds before I swallowed it, silently basking in the burning feeling as it ran down my throat. I was rather content there, looking over at the setting sun but when I saw the Captain stagger towards me, I knew my peaceful evening was over. _

" _Why weren't you down there love?" he asked, leaning his back against the railing beside me. I looked at him for a brief second before looking back at the water lapping calmly against the side of the boat. " Wasn't hungry". I told him. Suddenly, a delicious looking apple was being held in front of my face. " Well I brought you this". I thanked him and took it, taking a big bite. It tasted amazing. _

" _What are you doing up here?" I asked, turning to face him. He looked at the deck before his eyes met mine. Chocolate brown bleeding into emerald green. " Elizabeth noticed you weren't down there so sent young William to find you but he didn't want to be away from his lady so I kinda drew the short straw". He slurred. _

_I knew it. He wouldn't be here unless he had to. I mean we were kinda like friends but I was just another part of the crew to him. He didn't like me like I loved him. My feelings weren't recuperated which stung a little bit. I might not have wanted to fall in love but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. It all happened the moment our eyes met, just how they were as we stood on the deck. _

" _Okay..." I whispered, breaking the gaze. " As you can see, you're favourite little crew member wasn't pecked to death by bloody seagulls while I was out here so you can go back". I told him sarcastically, a smirk gracing my face. He nodded but didn't move. He just continued to stand there. " Anything else Captain?" I asked, taking a step forwards. I must've broken him out of his thoughts as he gasped and stumbled backwards slightly. " I-I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to have a s-sword fight?" I raised an eyebrow at the stuttering. Was he nervous? Why would he be? Probably in my head. _

" _Sure Captain. Lovely weather for it". He seemed to gain some confidence from this and drew his sword before walking into the middle of the deck. I followed closely behind, the sword handle clenched tightly in my right hand. _

_Without a word of warning, he span around and started attacking. Luckily I knew what I was doing and managed to block all of his hits. It was a wild battle that filled the air with the sound of clashing metal until I felt a small burning at the top of my arm. I looked and saw crimson seeping through my shirt. Growling silently, I raised my sword in the air before twisting it around and resting my tip on the deck, head bowed. The pirate way to show defeat when in official battle. He stopped and his eyes seemed to connect to where he had nicked me. _

" _I'm so sorry love" he apologised, ripping the bottom of his shirt off and wrapping it around my arm after pouring some of his rum into it. I knew he was making sure it didn't get infected but it didn't stop me hissing at him. " Down girl" he said playfully as he finished tying the knot. When he was done, he tapped it a few times. " Should be okay. Wasn't that deep judging by the blood love". I nodded and was about to walk off when he grabbed my hand, keeping me there. _

" _What do you want Captain?" I asked, my eyes travelling from his hand up to his face. His hand squeezed mine before he took a deep breath. " Look love. The real reason I came up here was because Will said it was better to tell you this when it's just us two". I nodded, urging him to continue. Eager to know what he should be telling me in private. _

" _I love you". I froze where I was stood. The sentence running itself over and over in my head. He said he loved me? But he's Captain Jack Sparrow. He could have any women he wanted and he loved me? He recuperated the feelings. _

" _I love you too Jack". He beamed and quick as a flash, his lips were on mine. My arms worked on their own accord and wrapped themselves around his neck as his rested on the small of my back and my hip. _

" Ewww! Mummy, that's disgusting!" little Jack cried, clamping his hands over his ears. I giggled at the sight of him. I smiled and ruffled his dark brown hair. " I'm sorry baby but you asked for the story of when daddy said he loved me for the first time. " I told him then nudged him slightly. He sighed and climbed up in the bed so his head was resting in on the pillows.

" So there was no big adventure mummy? No rescuing you from a big evil kracken? Nothing?" I smiled and shook my head before placing a kiss on his forehead. " Nope. It was just some rum, a pair of swords and an apple. That's all". He pouted which was followed by a cute little yawn. " Now go to sleep Jack before I make you walk the plank" I whispered playfully. He nodded and buried himself in the blanket, his bright green eyes closing. With a final kiss, I walked out of his room and back on deck.

Jack was standing behind the wheel, watching the sunset. I ran up and stood next to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of him so his chest rested against my back, his arms still holding the wheel. I put mine over his and looked out with him. Silence fell for a few minutes until Jack spoke up. " Is he asleep?" " aye aye Captain" I said, smirking. I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder before continuing. " What story did he want?" " The day you told me you loved me". He grunted slightly, placing a small kiss on my neck. " Did you tell me?" " Of course I did." " It's hardly full of adventure". I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

" Jack, Everyday in an adventure with you two".

So that's who me, a 16 year old girl managed to win the man of her dreams and have a little boy with him. Soon after Jack Junior turned 8, Me and Jack Senior tied the knot. I went from Anna Ridgeway to Anna Sparrow and I couldn't be happier about it. My life had never been boring since.


End file.
